Kebahagiaanku
by sellasrds
Summary: Keluarga adalah tempat yang paling nyaman untukmu, dimana kasih sayang berlimpah didalamnya, mereka selalu menerimamu, menyayangimu dan tak ingin membuatmu terluka, sangat indah bukan? Tapi aku tak merasakannya dikeluargaku, tatapan mereka seakan-akan ingin membunuhku agar aku lenyap dari hadapan mereka. Family/romance/hurt/comfort/fantasy
1. Chapter 1

Keluarga adalah tempat yang paling nyaman untukmu, dimana kasih sayang berlimpah didalamnya, mereka selalu menerimamu, menyayangimu dan tak ingin membuatmu terluka, sangat indah bukan? Tapi aku tak merasakannya dikeluargaku, tatapan mereka seakan-akan ingin membunuhku agar aku lenyap dari hadapan mereka.

Sakura kecil tak tahu apa-apa mengapa keluarganya begitu membencinya semenjak kematian ayahnya, hanya kakak tertuanya yang selalu disisinya.

Flashback

Sakura POV

"KAU! GARA-GARA KAU SUAMIKU MENINGGAL! ENYAH KAU" kenapa? Apa salahku? Kenapa ibu membentakku.

"I-i-ibu sa-sak-" aku merasakan panas dipipiku sebelah kananku

"KAU ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL, ENYAH KAU DARI SINI AAAKKHHH" ibu menangis meraung-meraung, walaupun aku merasakan perih dipipiku entah mengapa kata-kata ibu lebih menyakitiku

"Ibu, bukannya hanya ibu yang kehilangan ayah tapi kita semua, dan jangan menyalahkan sakura ia tak tahu apa-apa, ini sudah menjadi takdir bu" kulihat wajah kakakku yang menahan amarah kepada ibuku. Aku langsung menarik potongan bajunya agar ia mau mendengarkanku

"Saso-nii jangan marahin kaa-chan, mungkin ini kesalahan saki saso-nii" aku menundukan pandanganku agar saso-nii tak tau betapa kerasnya aku menahan air mata ini agar tak tumpah.

"Heh bocah, kau tak usah membelaku yah, kau sudah merenggut kebahagian aku, kau membunuh suamiku!. Asalkan kau tau aku menyesal melahirkanmu" teriak kasan kepadaku.

Sakura POV End

"Sa-saso-nii apakah benar saki yang membunuh ayah?" Tanya sakura dengan air mata mengalir deras di pipi chubbynya.

"Gak kok sayang, kaa-san hanya terpukul atas kematian ayah, besok-besok ibu udah kembali kok seperti dulu" sasori mencoba menghibur adiknya tersebut.

"Ckk, kenapa sih saso-nii selalu memperhatikan saki, dikit-dikit saki yang dibela padahal dia yang membuat ayah meninggal" dari jauh terlihat wajah garaa yang kesal melihat kakaknya sasori lebih memperhatikan adiknya yang bungsu dari pada dia.

-keesokan harinya-

"Ohayou yukio-chan" sakura menyapa robot yang dibuatnya khusus untuknya, robot itu memiliki perasaan layaknya manusia, ayahnya dulu sangat bangga karna sekecil dirinya sudah dapat membuat robot sehebat itu.

"Ohayou sakura-sama, apakah anda ingin sarapan dikamar atau di meja makan?"Tanya yukio, sakura menimbang-nimbang ingin makan dikamar atau tidak. Entah mengapa sakura lebih ingin sarapan dikamar daripada dimeja makan firasatnya mengatakan bila ia kesana akan terjadi suatu yang buruk. Tapi sakura rindu ibunya kakaknya saso-nii dan gara-nii, setelah menimbang-menimbang akhirnya ia memilih makan di meja makan, tapi sebelum itu ia bertanya pada yukio apakah saso-nii sudah bangun, yukio menjawab bahwa saso-nii sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali karena ia harus menggantikan kepemimpinan sang ayah di prancis. Ketika sakura turun dari tangga ia melihat ibunya dan kakaknya dimeja makan. Lantas ia langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Lepaskan" ibunya berkata dingin kepada sakura, tapi sakura tetap memeluk ibunya tanpa tau betapa dinginnya aura sang ibu.

'PRANGG' piring pun jatuh kelantai dikarenakan sang ibu melemparnya.

"Sudah kubilang lepaskan anak pembawa sial" teriak sang ibu, sakura langsung melepaskan dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang gemetaran ditambah menahan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Kau membuat mood makan kami hilang" tambah kakaknya tak kalah dingin dengan ibunya. Setelah berkata seperti itu ibunya dan kakaknya meninggalkan sakura kecil yang menahan tangis. Yukio yang dari jauh mendengar nona mudanya dibentak oleh sang ibunya langsung mendekati sakura.

"Sakura-sama, jangan menangis nanti saya juga menangis, apa saya perlu memberitahu sasori-sama?"

"Ti-tidak perlu hiks hiks me-memberitahu saso-nii itu akan memperburuk suasana dirumah ini." Yukio tertegun akan perkataan anak sekecil sakura, ia lebih memilih sakit sendirian daripada yang lain ikut merasakan sakit. 'Tuhan kenapa kau siksa anak sekecil ini, aku berharap nona dapat kebahagiaannya'

"Sakura-sama ayo makan biar saya temani" sakura hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyum palsunya, yukio tau sakura-sama hanya mencoba tetap tegar.

Setelah makan sakura langsung menuju ke rumah kaca yang sering didatanginya bersama ayah dan kakaknya sasori. Disana terdapat bunga mawar kesukaan sakura beserta bunga-bunga lain yang cantik. Yukio tak mengikuti sang nona muda menuju rumah kaca, karena disana adalah tempat privasi bagi sakura.

"~Andai aku tlah dewasa, apa yang kan kukatakan untukmu idolaku, tersayang, ayah.. Hiks hiks hiks.. Andai usiaku berubah, kubalas cintamu bunda,hiks hiks pelitaku, penerang jiwaku dalam setiap waktu,~" sakura kecil hanya ingin kasih sayang ibunya kembali setelah kehilangan sang ayah. Tapi harapan hanyalah sebuah harapan bagi sakura.

Kakaknya sasori tak pulang dalam waktu sebulan untuk mengurusi bisnis ayahnya, dan selama itu pula sakura tersiksa batin dan fisiknya oleh ibu dan kakaknya. Sasori memang kadang menelepon sakura menanyakan kabarnya dan sakura selalu bilang 'hehe aku baik-baik saja kok disini saso-nii, saso-nii baik-baik ya disana' sakura hanya tak ingin membuat kakaknya khawatir.

Dan ketika kakaknya pulang sakura hanya memberikan senyum palsunya,dan itu berlanjut hingga ia lulus SMP.

Flashback OFF.

Sakura menuruni tangga untuk makan malam, sungguh sakura terdiam melihat ibu dan kakaknya ada dimeja makan tanpa sasori-nii. Awalnya sakura ragu ingin mengambil tempat duduk disebelah garaa-nii tapi ia mencoba memberanikan diri.

Hening. Tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara, sampai ibunya memecahkan keheningan.

"Sakura, kau akan melanjutkan studymu di sunagaoka senior high school" perintah sang ibu, padahal sakura sudah berencana ingin mendaftarkan diri di konoha international school.

"Ta-tapi bu, sakura ingi-"

"Jangan membantah, turuti saja perkataan ibu sakura. Dan oh iya satu lagi disana tak boleh ada yang mengenal bahwa kau adalah haruno sakura mengerti!" Jelas kakaknya.

Hati sakura teriris rasanya tak boleh menggunakan marga ayahnya. Yah memang siapa yang tak kenal dengan keluarga haruno. Mereka sudah membuat sebuah ciptaan besar yaitu tabung kaca yang didalamnya terdapat replika kota besar. Sudah terdapat 30 tabung kaca yang sudah ditempati oleh sebagian besar penduduk dunia. Sebagian besar keluarga kota konoha sudah pindah ke HS570, dan beberapa masih tinggal di konoha untuk belajar di KIS atau SSHS.

Sakura juga menciptakan baju perang robot untuk para militer karna di dunia sekarang banyaknya musuh yang mengincar keluarga haruno.

-SSHS-

Sakura POV

"Hah, aku tak mengenal siapapun disini. Teman-temanku semua ada di KIS" aku melihat papan mading yang mengumumkan dimana kelasku berada, oh iya penampilanku disini menggunakan kacamata bulat ditambah rambut kepang sehingga tak ada yang mengenaliku.

'BRUK' "aww, sumimasen" kataku menundukkan kepala kepada orang yang kutabrak di jalan menuju kelasku.

"Hn" hah? Hanya kata ambigu itu yang keluar, aku mendongakkan kepalaku keatas 'tampannya' pikirku.

"Minggir, cewek jelek" oh my god, dia lelaki tak berperikemanusiaan, aku tak mungkin melabraknya bisa-bisa identitasku ketahuan.

Akhirnya aku membiarkan dia pergi, dan melanjutkan jalan menuju kelasku.

-Dikelas-

"Hai, namaku ino yamanaka senang berkenalan denganmu" aku memang duduk paling pojok dekat jendela karena aku menyukai udara yang menerpa wajahku. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis menyapaku, wah keajaiban padahal wajah seperti(?) Kutu buku gini mana ada yang berteman.

"Hai juga, namaku ha- eh senju sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu" ternyata ino duduk disebelah kursiku.

"Hey sakura, jidatmu ternyata lebar ya. Hihihi" ledek ino

"Huh, pig kau menyebalkan" aku kesal masa jidatku dikatain lebar-,-.

"What? Kau manggil aku pig! Hey jidat! bagus-bagus namaku ino kenapa kau malah manggil pig" dengus ino

"Ah sudahlah, lagipula aku mendengar suaramu"

"Oh iya, tadi pagi aku lihat kau menabrak seseorang yah?"

"Emang kenapa? Apa dia pacarmu?" Entah mengapa terbesit rasa kesal waktu aku bertanya apakah lelaki yang ku tabrak tadi punya pacar. Tapi langsung ku tepis perasaan itu.

"Haha gak kok, nama lelaki itu Uchiha sasuke dia pangeran disini, sakura hati-hati yah karna kau tadi menabraknya aku takut kau dibully oleh shion"

"Shion? Siapa itu? Kekasihnya?"

"Heh dari tadi nanyain kekasihnya mulu, apa jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?" Goda ino sambil mencolek-colek sakura

"Hah? Pantat ayam gitu gak mungkinlah aku suka sama dia lagipula dia gak mungkin suka sama aku pig, oke lanjutin ceritanya"

"Shion itu fansnya sasuke number 1!, aku takut kau dibully oleh shion karna menabrak pangerannya." Aku mulai bergidik ngeri mendengar cerita ino.

Tiba-tiba 'BRAK!' Pintu dibuka dengan sangat keras.

"Heh cewek rambut pink!"

"Ra, sakura i-itu shion" kata ino, aku melihat wajahnya yang ketakutan itu.

"A-ada apa yah?"

"Setelah pulang sekolah temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah, mengerti!" Bentak shion

Yah aku pasrah saja daripada ketahuan identitasku.

'Tring...tring...tring' "moshi-moshi saso-nii" ternyata kakakku meneleponku,

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah?"

"Sasori-nii bagaimana sih baru 30 menit yang lalu aku merasakan disekolah baruku, eh saso-nii udah nelpon duluan" itulah gajenya kakakku. Pasti jawabannya adalah:

"Kan kakak kangen sama kamu, ada cowok yang memikat hatimu?" Kudengar suara saso-nii berubah menjadi serius.

"Hahaha gak kok, hanya ada lelaki kurang ajar mengataiku cewek jelek karna menabraknya" huh kalau ingat kejadian tadi pagi membuat mood ku kesal!

"Lah kan kamu emang jelek wekk"

"Awasnya saso-nii, kalau pulang aku jailin lagi, dahh saso-nii guru udah datang nih" aku langsung mematikan telepon sebelum kakakku mengatakan sesuatu.

"Cie ciee sepertinya kau sudah punya pacar jidat,aku iri padamu"

"Hey pig, tadi itu kakakku kau tau"

"Kakakmu ganteng gak sak?, boleh dong kenalin ke aku" ino menunggu respon jawaban dariku, aku hanya mengangguk dan berkata :

"GAK!"

-Pulang Sekolah-

Aku langsung menuju halaman belakang, belum sampai menuju halaman belakang badanku sudah disiram air dari lantai 2 dan dilempari sagu dan telur. Sungguh aku sangat kesal tau itu. Aku bisa saja langsung menghajar orang-orang tersebut tapi kalau aku melakukan itu identitasku akan terbongkar

'Prok.. Prok.. Prok' tepukan tangan dari seseorang didepanku yaitu shion, ia menyeringai kepadaku.

"Ini balasan untuk kutu buku yang berani menabrak pangeranku uchiha sasuke" setelah ia mengatakan itu, ia langsung meninggalkan aku sendirian dan yah aku langsung pulang kerumah

-Rumah-

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya kakakku garaa, sungguh aku sangat senang kakakku memperhatikanku, tapi entah mengapa rasa senang itu kalah oleh rasa sedih melihat senyum menyeringainya terhadapku

"Aku dibully karna menabrak seorang lelaki"

"HAHA, kau emang pantas mendapatkannya, karna setiap orang yang berada dekat denganmu maka akan menderita dan sudah seharusnya kau mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu" sungguh aku sedih kecewa mendengar kakakku berkata seperti itu.

"A-apa salahku kak? Ke-kenapa kau tega berkata seperti itu" aku mencoba menahan tangisku

"Salahmu? Salahmu banyak, mengerti kau hanya noda dikeluarga ini" bentak garaa

Capek, sungguh aku tak sanggup menghadapinya lagi. Kapan aku akan bahagia tuhan?.. Aku memberikan senyum palsuku kepada kakakku dan berkata "terima kasih kak, aku permisi".

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"A-apa salahku kak? Ke-kenapa kau tega berkata seperti itu" aku mencoba menahan tangisku

"Salahmu? Salahmu banyak, mengerti kau hanya noda dikeluarga ini" bentak Garaa

Capek, sungguh aku tak sanggup menghadapinya lagi. Kapan aku akan bahagia tuhan?.. Aku memberikan senyum palsuku kepada kakakku dan berkata "terima kasih kak, aku permisi".

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy(maybe)

DLDR ^^

-SSHS-

"Ohayou forehead" Ino menyapa Sakura yang sudah duduk manis dibangkunya. Sakura hanya melihat kearah Ino tanpa membalas sapaan yang diberikan oleh Ino.

"Hey jidat, kenapa wajahmu kusut gitu? Kayak abis diputusin pacar gituuu, coba setrikain dulu di tempat cleaning service sana" Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan saat mendengar perkataan Ino, Sakura bersyukur punya teman sebaik Ino.

"Ngawur kau Ino, mana bisa wajah disetrika huh" Ino tetap bersikukuh wajahku harus disetrika inilah itulah bla bla bla

"Sak, kemarin kau diapain aja oleh Shion? Dia ngebully kau? Atau dia ngajak kenalan?"

"Ngajak kenalan kok, dengan menyiramiku dengan air beserta adonan-adonan lain, wuihh kau harus mencobanya pig" Ino langsung bergidik ngeri dan menempelkan tangannya kejidatku.

"Jidat, kau sakit yahh abis disiram oleh Shion kemarin?, kalau aku tau dia bakal ngebully kamu jidat maka aku akan membantu-" belum selesai Ino bicara, Sakura langsung memotongnya dengan senyuman indah, karena baru kali ini ia dibela selain kakaknya.

"Wah pig, ternyata kau baik sekali mau ngebantuin aku"

"Jidat, aku kan belum selesai bicara. Maksudku bantuin doa hehe" Aakura yang kesal mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Ino, langsung memukul lengan Ino dengan keras.

"Aww jidat sakit tau, aku kan bercanda aku pasti akan menolongmu kok kalau berurusan dengan Shion hehe"

Tak terasa mereka berbicara sampai Tsunade- sensei datang kekelas mereka. Sakura tidak memperhatikan gurunya karena ia melamun menghadap kejendela memikirkan tentang kejadian kemarin bersama kakaknya.

Sakura POV

'Kak, aku ingin kakak dan ibu kembali seperti dulu. Aku rindu suasana nyaman berada dirumah bukan malah aura dingin yang mencekam setiap aku masuk kedalam rumah'

"Ju-san, Senju-san" ampun deh baru hari kedua, aku sudah melamun dikelas.

"Ya sensei"

"Kerjakan soal no.5 didepan SEKARANG!" Yah, mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Tsunade-sensei tidaklah sulit buat seorang Haruno Sakura malahan aku tau cara cepat untuk mengerjakan soal tersebut. Tapi, bila aku menggunakan cara cepat seperti itu masalahku akan bertambah karena tak sesuai cara Tsunade-sensei.

"Bagus Senju-san, lain kali kalau mau melamun jangan dikelasku MENGERTI!" Tsunade-sensei mempersilahkanku kembali ke tempat dudukku, sekilas aku melihat Ino yang tertawa kecil melihat aku di marahi Tsunade-sensei

"YAMANAKA! KALAU KAU MAU TERTAWA SILAHKAN KELUAR DARI KELASKU" sungguh aku memuji kemampuan telinga Tsunade-sensei bisa mendengar Ino tertawa padahal suaranya sudah kecil sekali.

"KYAAA SASUKE-KUN""KYAA UCHIHA-SAN" dengan malas-malasan aku melihat kearah luar jendela, yah jendelaku memang menghadap langsung kearah lapangan basket, aku melihat segerombolan perempuan yang tak ada kerjaan meneriaki seorang lelaki yang sedang memasukkan bola kedalam ring, yah you knowlah sang prince of school UCHIHA SASUKE, 'Uchiha?, kenapa nama itu tak asing ditelingaku?' aku bingung apa yang disukai oleh para gadis-gadis disana? Wajahnya memang tampan, mata onyx yang setiap orang memandangnya akan terjerat kedalam matanya, but oh my god sikapnya itu loh yang buat aku kesal setengah mati, baru pertama aja ketemu udah buat jengkel. Aku tak ingin berurusan dengan uchiha itu lagi bisa-bisa hidupku disekolah ini tak tenang.

SAKURA POV END

"Jidatt, ayo kekantin aku lapar" dengan menggunakan jurus puppy eyesnya. Sebelum Sakura menjawab Ino sudah menarik tangan Sakura kearah kantin.

BRUK

"Akh, pig gara-gara kau aku menabrak orang kan huh" Sakura langsung membenarkan rok dan letak kacamatanya tanpa tau siapa yang ia tabrak.

"Sumimasen, aku tak sengaja" Sakura segera membungkukan badannya,

"OH MY GOD" Sakura langsung mendongakkan kepalanya kesamping tanpa melihat orang yang ada didepannya. Sakura heran kenapa Ino harus terkejut melihat orang yang sakura tabrak, 'apakah itu guru killer yah, sehingga wajah Ino tampak sangat terkejut'

"Hn, liat-liat kalau jalan cewek JELEK" tunggu, sepertinya Sakura mengenali suara dan perkataan orang didepan Sakura. setelah Sakura melihat wajah orang yang ia tabrak, ia hanya memandanginya tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"Kenapa kau memandangku? Terpesona?" Sakura melihat senyum menyeringainya, sungguh Sakura muak dengan wajahnya Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melewati Sakura sebelum ia berkata apapun.

"HEY UCHIHA, KAU MENYEBALKAN" Sakura berteriak kearah Sasuke yang jalan melewatinya. Semua orang memandangi Sakura, ada yang terkejut karena cewek cupu seperti Sakura bisa berkata seperti itu kepada pangeran sekolah, ada juga yang menatap sinis kepada Sakura

"Senju lihatlah nanti, aku akan membalas perkataan burukmu kepada pangeranku" Shion yang kesal melihat Sakura menabrak Sasuke langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

SASUKE POV

"HEY UCHIHA, KAU MENYEBALKAN" aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar cewek yang belum aku tau namanya meneriaki aku seperti itu. Soalnya selama ini yang aku dengar hanya teriakan-teriakan menyebalkan yang membuat telingaku sakit.

Entah mengapa aku sudah tertarik padanya sejak pertama kali aku bertabrakan dengannya. Aroma tubuhnya bau cherry sehingga membuat aku mabuk ingin memeluknya. Walaupun ia tak secantik para wanita yang mendekatiku, ia hanya gadis cupu yang mengepang rambutnya dan menggunakan kacamata bulat, tapi entah mengapa aku tetap merasa tertarik akan dirinya, dan senang sekali membuat dia jengkel.

"TEME!" Kurasakan sahabat bodohku itu meneriakiku dari belakang.

"Ada apa dobe?"

"Hahaha baru kali ini aku melihat seorang cewek tak terpikat dengan wajahmu teme" kupikir ada apa sampai-sampai Naruto-dobe ini meneriakiku keras dari belakang

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu haknya. Oh iya dobe kau tau nama cewek itu" Naruto tak langsung jawab, dia memakan snack yang ia pegang dari tadi. Yah tadi kami tak sempat makan waktu dikantin karena aku risih para wanita-wanita gila mengerubungi meja kami.

"Kenapa teme? Kau naksir sama dia yah? Hahaha akhirnya sahabatku yang satu ini bisa jatuh cinta juga"

"Is kau nih, bukan. Aku hanya bertanya doang, lagipula dia sudah nabrak aku dua kali"

"Namanya hmm" Naruto mengingat-ingat nama perempuan yang menabrak aku, 'kalau bukan pengen tau namanya, sudah kupukul kepala kuning Naruto ini karena lama sekali jawabnya, padahal itu cuma sekedar nama'

"Sabar teme, jangan memasang wajah sekesal itu pfftt sungguh kau naksir dia yah" okee rasanya benar-benar aku bunuh si dobe ini

"Cepatlah"

"O-oke oke jangan membunuhku, namanya hmm Sa-Sakura ah iya namanya Senju Sakura"

"Senju?"

"Iya Senju Sakura teme, kenapa? Setelah kau tau namanya ingin kau tembak ya pfttt" aku langsung memukul perutnya hingga ia mengerang kesakitan, yah aku langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang memegangi perutnya.

"HEY TEME YANG DIKATAKAN SAKURA-CHAN BENAR! KAU MENYEBALKAN" aku tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Naruto yang penting aku tau nama gadis yang buat aku tertarik itu.

SASUKE POV END

SAKURA POV

-kantin-

Huh kenapa harus menabrak laki-laki jadian itu lagi sih, mana aku kelepasan hancur sudah image aku menjadi gadis cupu yang tak tau apa-apa.

"Hey jidat, aku tak menyangka kau bisa teriak sebesar itu, aku pikir kau pemalu, ah tak mungkin kau pemalu jidatmu aja tak malu menampakkan diri" Ino terkekeh melihat jidatku lagi, yah walaupun mood ku hancur oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tapi moodku kembali oleh Yamanaka Ino. Aku langsung memeluk Ino tanpa persetujuan darinya

"Hey Sakura, lepaskan, aku gak mau dicap lesbi sama kau. Aku masih mau sama Sai-kun tauuu!"

"Ya pig, aku juga masih suka sama lelaki kok, gak mungkin pula aku suka sama cewek jadi-jadian kayak kau"

"Ciee, jangan-jangan sang pangeran sekolah yah hihi.." Ino menggodaku dengan menyebut-nyebut tentang pangeran sekolah, aku tak menyukainya tapi kenapa wajahku memerah begini.

"E-enggak kok, aku gak suka sama lelaki pantat ayam gitu"

"Hahaha kau tak usah bohong deh jidat, wajahmu aja memerah kayak gitu" yah sepanjang kami makan dikantin Ino hanya menggodaku terus-terusan. Sungguh menyebalkan.

SAKURA POV END

Tak terasa waktu sudah memasuki waktu untuk pulang sekolah, yah Sakura dan Ino lekas pergi meninggalkan kelasnya untuk menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Eh pig, kau lihat hasil karyaku tadi gak? Kok gak ada ditasku" Sakura mengobrak-abrik isi dalam tasnya tapi tak menemukan hasil karyanya. Hasil karya itu harus dikumpulkan besok, dan tak mungkin dikerjakan dalam satu malam, apalagi itu tugas dari Tsunade-sensei.

"Coba cek lagi deh forehead, kali terselip di buku hehe, gak tuh ketinggalan dikelas" Sakura memikirkan kalau barangnya ketinggalan dikelas, sehingga ia pamit kepada Ino untuk kembali kekelas. Sakura mencari-cari tapi tak menemukannya.

"Kenapa Senju-san? Kau mencari ini?" Sakura langsung membalikkan badan kearah pintu kelasnya, dan melihat Shion memegang hasil karyanya.

"Kembalikan Shion-san."

"Tak semudah itu Senju-san, kau harus mendapat balasan karna sudah berkata kasar tentang pangeranku, semuanya ikat dia" segerombolan cewek-cewek mendekati Sakura. Sakura yang tak sempat lari pun ketangkap dan tangannya diikat. Walaupun Sakura pintar bela diri kalau lawannya banyak gini yah pastinya kalah juga.

"AKHH" Shion menarik rambut Sakura yang terkepang itu. "Lepaskan aku Shion-san" kata Sakura.

"Tidak semudah itu ingat Senju-san, ini akibat karna kau berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke"

"Emangnya dia siapamu? Pacarmu hah?" sungguh Sakura geram dengan tingkah Shion.

"Ya aku kekasihnya! puas kau, ayo semuanya lempari dia dengan telur busuk itu beserta air kotor itu" Sakura hanya bisa pasrah apa yang dilakukan oleh Shion dan teman-temannya.

"Aku masih baik kepadamu, sehingga aku tak menghancurkan hasil karyamu. ingat Senju-san kalau kau berani mendekati Sasuke-kun lagi, maka hal ini akan terulang lagi malah akan lebih parah" Shion meninggalkan Sakura dalam keadaan buruk sekali.

SAKURA POV

"Hiks..hiks.. Apa salahku? Kenapa semua membenciku? Hiks.. Hiks.." Aku pun mengambil hasil karyaku, dan jalan menuju mobilku, yah mobilku parkir agak jauh dari sekolah agar anak-anak sekolah tak tau aku dijemput menggunakan mobil.

"Astaga nona, apa yang terjadi?" Sang supir tampak khawatir melihat keadaan aku, aku hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Hehe gak apa-apa kok, ayo pulangg aku sudah rindu Yukio hehe" supirku tau, aku hanya memamerkan senyum pedihku. Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya melihat bangunan tinggi menjulang. Ketika mobil berhenti karena lampu merah, aku melihat sepansang ibu dan anak, sang anak terjatuh dan menangis lalu sang ibu menolongnya dan memberikan senyum manisnya. Miris sekali, sungguh aku iri melihat bocah tersebut. Ibuku membantu Sasori-nii dengan bekerja perusahaan di Konoha, sementara Garaa-nii kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Sungguh aku rindu kasih sayang keluargaku.

Sesampainya aku di rumah, aku langsung disambut Yukio.

"Wah astaga, nona muda tunggu bentar yah aku ambilkan handuk" kata Yukio, aku memang belum memasuki rumah hanya didepan pintu menunggu Yukio membawakan handuk. Lalu garaa-nii turun dari kamarnya. Aku melihat wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Wah wah, ada yang dibully lagi nih uhuk..uhuk" aku khawatir dengan keadaan Garaa-nii. sebelum Garaa melanjutkan perkataannya Yukio sudah datang membawa handuk dan mengantarku ke kamar, tetapi tepat disamping Garaa-nii aku berkata.

"Nii-san, sebaiknya nii-san beristirahat, wajahmu tampak pucat, oyasumi nii-san".

SAKUR POV END

GARAA POV

Aku tak tega melihat Sakura pulang-pulang dalam keadaan kacau seperti itu, sungguh aku ingin memeluknya, memukul siapapun yang telah melakukan hal itu kepada Sakura.

"Wah wah, ada yang dibully lagi nih uhuk..uhuk"

Aku munafik jujur saja, apa yang kukatakan kepada Sakura itu bukan benar-benar dari hatiku. Tapi setiap aku melihat wajah Sakura yang terbayang adalah ketika Sasori-nii lebih memperhatikan Sakura dan membela Sakura.

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, aku ingin menambah cacian kepada Sakura tetapi tertahan karena Yukio sudah membawa Sakura kekamarnya.

"Nii-san, sebaiknya nii-san beristirahat, wajahmu tampak pucat, oyasumi nii-san".

Terkejut. Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Selama ini aku memaki menghina berbuat kasar padanya, tapi tetap saja dia khawatir padaku, aku adalah kakak terburuk. Yah aku memang sedikit pusing lantaran kuliahku tadi dan semalaman tak tidur gara-gara aku ingat kemarin Sakura membalas dengan senyuman dan terima kasih ketika aku menghinanya. 'Lebih baik aku kembali kekamar dan istirahat.'

GARAA POV END

Sakura sudah membersihkan diri dari kotoran-kotoran yang mengenai tubuhnya, dan sekarang siap untuk bercerita lagi kepada Yukio. Yukio setiap malam akan mendengarkan curhatan hati Sakura, tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Yukio selalu merekam apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Yukio, sungguh hari ini menyebalkan sekali!. Aku bertemu lelaki pantat ayam namanya Uchiha Sasuke. dia mengataiku cewek jelek huh kesel, apalagi Shion dia bilang kalau ia kekasihnya Sasuke padahal Ino bilang Sasuke gak punya pacar" Sakura berceloteh mengenai Sasuke.

"Hihi, kenapa Sakura-sama? Kan Sasuke-sama bukan pacar nona, jadi gak apa-apakan kalau ada cewek lain yang mengaku pacarnya hihi, apa jangan-jangan nona menyukainya" Yukio senang menggoda nona mudanya, dia lebih senang melihat nonanya tersenyum dibanding menangis.

"Ti-tidak kok, mana mungkin aku su-suka sama pantat ayam", mulut boleh berbohong tapi wajahnya tidak, pipi Sakura bersemu merah gitu.

"Ahhh sudahlahh aku mengantukk,aku mauu tidur"

"Baiklah Sakura-sama, saya permisi, oyasuminasai Sakura-sama" Yukio meninggalkan Sakura. Setelah Yukio meninggalkan nonanya, sakura mengambil foto ayahnya dan dipeluknya hingga ia tertidur.

"Ayah oyasuminasai, Sakura kangen ayah".

Sementara itu ditempat lain, ada seorang laki-laki yang memandang foto seorang laki-laki yang mengendong seorang anak kecil, ia mengangkatnya dan memeluknya.

"Kak, akan kubalaskan orang-orang yang telah membunuh kakak, aku janji!" Akhirnya sang lelaki pun tertidur.

TBC


End file.
